


Three To Tango

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just a little something for the ladies, we can all imagine ourselves as Sam *gg*





	Three To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Damn it! We've had a helluva' day, and you two are still sat around yappin' about it." Jack glared at both Daniel and Sam before continuing, "I'm tired."

"Not to mention grumpy," Daniel said.

"Daniel, don't tease, come on," Sam said rising and joining Jack to stare back at Daniel.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," said Daniel in a mock sigh.

"Not tonight you're not, I'm too tired."

Daniel just shook his head at Jack's automatic train of thought as the three of them headed towards the bedroom. They quickly got undressed and climbed under the covers, arms and legs entangling as they cuddled up, seeking each other for both warmth and comfort. Nobody spoke as the events of the day finally caught up with them. It had been a 'Murphy's law' day and what could have gone wrong had gone wrong. They had been lucky that none had suffered more than a few scrapes and bad bruises.

Jack sighed with contentment as he snuggled closer to his lovers. Although both Sam and Daniel could talk rings around him, he loved this, this closeness at the end of the day; each of them lost in their own thoughts, quietly contemplating the events of the day before drifting off into peaceful and hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Oh God! It can't be morning already?" Daniel grumbled sleepily, snaking out his arm to thump in the direction of the annoying sound.

"Careful Daniel or we'll have to buy another alarm clock. That's already the third one in the past five months." Sam gently chided him as she placed a mug of coffee under Daniel's nose.

Her mouth went dry as she watched; Daniel lifted his arms above his head, stretching out his muscles. Swallowing convulsively, she watched the light from the open curtains dancing along his shoulders and playing off the muscles flexing in his chest. Thank God we have a few days downtime, she thought to herself, before frowning with concern as Daniel winced.

"Sore?"

"And stiff. How about you?" Daniel asked, taking the coffee from Sam.

"A little of both, that's why Jack's filling the hot tub as we speak."

"I knew there was a reason why I love that man." 

"And I thought it was for my good looks and irrepressible charm," Jack said, smiling as he entered the room. "Instead I find it's just for my hot tub."

"Jack, don't be an ass."

"But you like his ass Daniel," Sam sniggered and stepped away from the bed before Daniel had time to retaliate.

"You two are so gonna get it." Daniel narrowed his eyes looking at Jack and Sam.

"Not until after the tub Daniel, my knees are killing me," Jack grinned, heading for the bathroom.

They didn't take long to disrobe, each appreciating the other's bodies, wincing in sympathy when a scrape or bruise was revealed. Sinking into the blessedly hot and soothing water, lots of 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' could be heard, as aches and pains were eased with the heat. After a few minutes of just relaxing, the three lovers began to sensuously wash each other, foamed sponges gliding along backs and thighs, arms and chests. Hair was washed and rinsed, kisses and caresses exchanged. All the while the heated water relaxing strained muscles and bruised flesh.

"Well, I think we've steamed up the bathroom enough. How about we go and steam up the bedroom?" Sam lifted herself from the tub and swaying her hips suggestively, sashayed into the other room.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and in the rush to get out of the tub knees knocked, shoulders bumped and the floor became drenched. Neither bothered to dry off, both making an undignified rush to the bedroom and Sam.

Smirking at their antics, "Well hello boys, come up and see me sometime," Sam said huskily, highly aroused as the two wet, naked men stalked towards her.

Jack growled and Daniel leered, as a delicate shiver of anticipation swept over Sam. She watched as the men parted at the base of the bed and came around either side. Daniel leant down and nibbled on her bottom lip. Jack reached down and clamped his mouth on a nipple. Sam briefly wondered how she had managed to stay sane over the last five months with the guys doing wonderfully erotic things like this to her.

"What do you want us to do Sam?" Daniel asked, taking his mouth away from hers for the moment.

"I want Jack to make love to me, whilst you make love to him," Sam panted hard, as the imagery of what she had just asked for assaulted her mind.

Daniel looked deep into her eyes, knowing that this was one of Sam's favourite kinks. Having one of the men inside the other whilst inside Sam doubled the thrusting power and turned Sam on like a light bulb. 

"I think we can do that, Jack you up for it?" Daniel asked provocatively.

Unsuccessfully trying to hide his smug grin, Jack replied, "Already am Daniel." 

Jack repositioned himself between Sam's legs leaning down and claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss, no tenderness just animalistic lust. It was what Sam liked and this was for her. Daniel and Jack would have their turn later.

Jack didn't penetrate Sam straight away; he glided his hard dick along her clit, teasing her, drawing it out for her, watching as her eyes dilated and her body shivered with her arousal. Daniel watched them both for a few moments; he was so hard just watching the erotic show before him. Daniel moved behind Jack, he already had his fingers coated with lube and started to stimulate Jack's ass. Jack moaned into Sam's mouth at the feeling of Daniel's slicked up fingers probing him. Jack moved his mouth to suckle on Sam's nipples, unconsciously raising his ass. Daniel took full advantage, moving his fingers in and out gently opening his lover, his other hand stroking up and down Jack's inner thighs.

Sam arched her back, pulling Jack's face closer to hers as her nipples hardened and sent spikes of lust straight to her clit. Daniel positioned himself at Jack's entrance, indicating that Jack should do the same with Sam. Jack moved to look at Sam, her eyes hooded and face flushed as he slowly pushed forward. The sensation of entering Sam's warmth and being impaled by Daniel had the older man groaning deeply in his throat. Sam panting, lifted her legs higher wanting as much of Jack in her as possible, the weight of the two of them pushing her into the mattress and surrounding her, protecting her, fucking her. Daniel slowly started to thrust, biting on his bottom lip at Jack's tightness.

They soon found a familiar rhythm, working together to bring each other pleasure. Hands caressed slick bodies, mouths found warm flesh, all the while dicks moved in and out, in and out. Jack reached down between his and Sam's bodies to find and massage the young woman's clit making her moan aloud. The thrusts sped up as desire spiralled.

"Harder Daniel," Jack all but grunted.

"Faster Jack," Sam commanded.

"Oh God, I love you guys," Daniel hissed as he started to pound into Jack, grinding his hips, rubbing the other man's prostate.

"Oh! Jesus! Fuck! That feels good Daniel," Jack called, his fingers on Sam's clit mirroring the speed as he slammed into her, her muscles flexing exquisitely around him. 

Sam was nearly delirious; she could feel her clit pulsing and her body tightening as the power of the two men thrusting sent her hurtling towards release. She gripped whatever body she could find; stiffening and arching her back panted and groaned loudly, as wave upon wave of pleasure pain crashed through her.

"That's it baby, let it go," Jack encouraged, heat gathering. "That's it. Oh God! That's it."

"Jack! I'm gonna..." Daniel shouted, as his balls slapped against Jack's thighs.

The two men threw their heads back, as intense heat moved from their balls through their dicks and culminated in orgasm. Dicks and vagina still twitching, they rolled as one, giving each other gentle kisses. Murmuring words of love, as hearts slowed and breathing eased. Jack gently pushed Sam's damp hair off her brow and kissed her eyelids, turning he did the same for Daniel. Jack moved so that Sam was in the middle and spooning up to her back he started to drift into a light sleep. Sam wrapped her arms around Daniel and snuggled her head under his chin. Pulling back slightly Daniel claimed Sam's mouth in a tender kiss before he too drifted into a light sleep. Sighing contentedly and once again snuggling, Sam let the sound of her sleeping men sooth her as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

"So we're not doing anything at all today?" Daniel asked looking up from his lunch plate.

"Nothing except R and R, although I might potter about in the garden later."

"Think I'll hook up the laptop and do some research."

"Saaaam!" both men admonished.

"What? I find research relaxing and you did say R and R Jack."

"So what about the other R the resting one?" Jack asked.

"I'll do my research stretched out on the couch. How's that?"

Looking distinctly unimpressed, Jack turned to Daniel. "What about you? What are you gonna do today?"

"There's a programme I want to watch on the History channel later, but until then I thought I'd catch up on some..." Daniel didn't have a chance to finish before Jack stopped him.

"Ach! Don't you dare say you brought some work home with you as well," Jack said in mock outrage. "Scientists, why'd they have to be scientists?" he moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Daniel caught Sam's attention and beckoned her over.

"Now is that or is that not a sight to behold?" Daniel whispered.

"It's a nice day for it," Sam whispered back.

Grinning ferally they moved silently off the back porch and made their way over to an unsuspecting Jack, who had his ass in the air as he weeded between the summer bedding plants. The sun was glinting of his naked back, muscles corded as his hands worked the earth.

"What the fuck?" Jack shouted, as he felt his ankles being grabbed and his body being dragged further onto the grass.

"Now, now Jack if you insist on teasing us by wiggling your ass in the air, you shouldn't be surprised when you get a little payback," Daniel stated.

"Time to get naked Colonel," Sam laughed.

Laughing at their antics Jack relaxed and let them have their fun. "I'm gonna be covered in grass stains."

"By the time we've finished with you you're going to be too sweaty for anything to stick to you, except us," Sam challenged.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Better believe it flyboy, I think the boots first don't you Sam?"

"Absolutely."

Kneeling they turned Jack onto his front, which was indeed covered in grass and dirt and quickly got rid of his boots. Turning they moved up Jack's body and as Sam tackled his jeans Daniel trailed kisses from his sweaty neck to nibble on the lobe of his ear. Daniel rubbed his hands over Jack's chest and finally settled to roll a hardening nipple between his finger and thumb. Sam had the jeans and Jack's underwear off in one sweep, 

"So now that you have me the way you want me," Jack grinned, unabashed at his nakedness. He was just grateful that they had installed the new fencing. "What are you going to do with me?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and smiling moved together. Facing each other they slowly began to strip, a button here a kiss there. Daniel cradled Sam's face with his hands and slowly lowered his lips to the excited woman's. Both sets of blue eyes shone with desire as their mouths met, tongues flicking out to taste and feel. The kiss deepened each going for the others tonsils.

Jack, still lay on the ground mesmerized by the sight before him, an almost naked archaeologist and major being two of his favourite things. He watched as they consumed each other and the last of their clothes were removed. His dick throbbed almost painfully. He watched as Sam let her head fall back making her breasts thrust out to greet Daniel's massaging hands. Deciding he'd had enough of watching, Jack got up and moved to stand behind Daniel. He so wanted a piece of that ass.

Sam dropped to her knees and cradling Daniel's heavy balls in one hand she held the base of his thick cock with the other before licking from root to tip and eventually swallowing him whole. The hot heavy feel of Daniel's cock made Sam groan as her passion rose.

Daniel's breathing deepened as Sam worked him and he could feel Jack's dick sliding between his ass cheeks.

"Lay down Daniel," Jack said huskily, before sharing a look and a nod with Sam. He watched as Daniel lowered himself to the ground to lie on his back. "On your side Daniel, you and Sam are going to enjoy a good old fashioned sixty-nine." Jack watched as Daniel's eyes became almost black with lust.

Sam and Daniel moved into position on the warm grass. Sam's head rested on Daniel's inner thigh as she took him back into the warm cavern of her mouth. Daniel spread her thighs and rested one over his shoulder before nuzzling at her golden curls, the scent of her arousal making him grow harder and finding her clit he flicked out his tongue to start a slow sweet torture. Sam groaned as Daniel continued his onslaught, she could feel herself becoming wetter as Daniel flicked, licked and sucked. Daniel could feel the warm globes of Sam's breasts crushed against his stomach and reached down to tweak one of her nipples making Sam buck against his mouth as desire shot through her. Jack eased himself behind Daniel and began to plant opened mouthed wet kisses on his neck as well as Sam's ankle, reaching down to rub his leaking cock between Daniel's cheeks. Soaking a finger in his mouth he placed it at Daniel's pucker and began to massage and rub before applying pressure to gain entrance.

Daniel licked and sucked on Sam's clit and with his free hand he slid two fingers into her. Sam rocked her hips as Daniel's fingers probed deeply her abdomen tightening and her clit becoming harder. Breathing heavily through her nose she continued to service Daniel's cock.

"Oh God Jack, that's it," Daniel panted as Jack slid all the way home. "Sam, move around so I can...Jack just there," Daniel trailed off on a groan of pleasure.

Sam did as she was told, flinging her leg over both men's hips guiding Daniel's cock to her entrance, at which point Jack thrust deeply into Daniel encouraging the younger man to rock his hips and enter Sam in one smooth stroke. Sam cried out her pleasure and leant forward kissing Daniel passionately before pulling back and kissing Jack just as thoroughly.

Jack pulled gently out off Daniel at the younger man's groan of protest he said, "Lie on your back, it's about time Sam's ass saw some action."

Sam moaned her approval as Daniel moved onto his back; leaning up slightly he took Sam's nipple into his mouth. Searching in his nearby trousers, Jack found the lube he'd been looking for and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Moving behind Sam and kissing her neck he slowly slid his finger along the crease of her ass. Sam straddled Daniel with her hands buried in his hair revelling in the feel of his dick sliding in and out of her tight cunt as well as his mouth on the pulse point in her neck. The feel of Jack's long sure fingers probing her ass sent shivers of anticipation along her spine. 

When Jack eventually slid into Sam she grunted at the feel of the double penetration, oh god she'd found heaven on earth. Jack gasped at her tightness and the feel of Daniel's dick moving inside her. Picking up the pace Daniel had already set, Jack began to thrust his hips. 

Sam was almost mindless with the sensation of both her men moving within her, Daniel's longer, slimmer length gliding in and out of her vagina whilst Jack's shorter thicker shaft rocked in her ass she felt whole. With every orifice filled her men were claiming her as their own and it was out of this world. Daniel reached round to stroke Jack's face only to have the older man suck one of his fingers into his hot wet mouth. He could feel Jack gliding in and out of Sam and this only heightened his arousal, not to mention added to the stimulation he was receiving. Jack began to speed up his thrusts as his climax neared, this caused Daniel to do the same, both thrusting their hips as fast as they could.

Sam was breathing harshly as her thighs began to shake and her face and neck felt flushed. She was pushing down on them both, willing them to ram into her as she felt her belly and clit tightening ready for release. The three of them pushed and shoved against one another blindly seeking orgasm, grunting encouragements and curses. Hands harshly gripped flesh nails digging and scraping and still they moved together. Sam was the first to reach release, her whole body going stiff just before she fell into her orgasm, her body twitched convulsively as she moaned long and loud into Daniel's mouth. Jack could feel her ass pulsing around his throbbing dick and gripping her hips gave two more quick powerful thrusts before throwing his head back and groaning his own release. Daniel couldn't take anymore more; the look of sheer pleasure on his lovers faces sending him over the edge as he too spilt into Sam.

After sharing a few kisses and caresses as the trembling of their orgasms slowed, Jack and Daniel gently withdrew from Sam and relaxing her legs, the young woman moaned, the slight twinge of pain making her smile with satisfaction. As the sweat on their bodies began to dry they started to shiver for a completely different reason.

"Come on, let's all get in the hot tub and get cleaned up," Daniel suggested.

The three lovers wrapped their arms around each other walking naked into the house.

The End.


End file.
